In recent years, many liquid crystal display apparatuses have used backlights including a side-edge type (also referred to as side-light type) light guide plate through which light from a light source is planarly emitted, for sliming down thereof.
As an example of such a side-edge type light guide plate, an illumination device is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example. As shown in FIGS. 11(a), 11(b), and 11(c), an illumination device 100 disclosed in Patent literature 1 has: a light guide plate 110 consisting of a plurality of light guides 111 arranged in a row; and a plurality of light sources 101 that is provided for each of the light guides 111 of the light guide plate 110 and irradiate the light guides 111 with light. Each of the light sources 101 consists of one red LED (Light Emitting Diode) 101R, two green LEDs 101G, and one blue LED 101B. Under the light guide plate 110, a reflecting sheet 102 is provided. Between the adjacent light guides 111, gaps 103 are formed. The gaps 103 are air layers of not less than 0.1 μm. With this arrangement, pseudo impulse-type display is realized.
Further, a light-emitter structure of the same kind is disclosed in Patent Literature 2, for example.
Citation List
Patent Literature 1
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2008-34372 A (Publication Date: Feb. 14, 2008)
Patent Literature 2
Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2009-43706 A (Publication Date: Feb. 28, 2009)